Secure keys are used in a variety of applications, including Platform Root Key, high-bandwidth HDCP key for display protection, EPID key for anonymous attestation of HW device and AACS key for media content protection.
A key may be embedded in an integrated circuit with programmable fuses.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.